


呜拉！拉郎退散！

by RafflesiaQVQ



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafflesiaQVQ/pseuds/RafflesiaQVQ
Summary: 某一天在群里聊起拉郎心血来潮写的
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	呜拉！拉郎退散！

导演在给Anna看她姐姐的各种Cp片段的节目效果，一旁的Elsa坐立不安，她害怕妹妹会因为此而反感。  
‘Anna，你听我解释，那是pd故意剪的，不是我...’Elsa连忙拉着Anna澄清自己是清白，只见Anna捂住嘴偷笑，‘Anna！这不好笑，你别这样。’Elsa急了。Anna牵过Elsa的手，拍了拍她的手背说‘我相信你。’说完在Elsa嘴角亲了一口，转身往待机室去。

Elsa呆在原地，Anna嘴上说着不介意，相信自己。可她也最了解妹妹有时候也跟自己一样、会对心爱的人隐忍，掩埋自己最真实的反应。Elsa歪了一下头，也往Anna的待机室进发。

‘Ariel姐姐~我马上好了...El...Elsa...？’Anna正在整理自己的妆容，等待下一个行程，她听到了推门的声音，还没看清来者何人，而那人身上的冷香是Anna最熟悉的味道；那是她姐姐独有的气味。Anna抬头看着镜子里面反映的人儿也真是她的Elsa、她的姐姐。Anna不由得把笑容挂在脸上‘怎么了~不是有电台行程吗，我们下下个行程才是一起.....唔——’

Anna以为Elsa有事找自己，起身转身面向Elsa，却见她迈步向着自己走来，还愈来愈近，话还没说完就被Elsa捧着脸低头亲着自己，她不禁笑了出声，又被Elsa轻咬了下下唇，加大力度吸吮亲吻着自己。

Anna深知Elsa的想法，于是她作出回应、伸手环绕住Elsa的颈项，向自己怀里收紧，被吮得有些红肿湿润的嘴唇微微张开，任由入侵者肆意掠夺着她口中的甜蜜，剽悍地占有、缠住了她口中的小舌。

Elsa罕有的霸道让她无法自制地沦陷在这样的一个吻中。

Elsa把Anna压在门板上亲吻，双手已经等不及的替她解开胸前的扣子，Anna不甘示弱，双手在那人背上轻抚，不过眨眼的时间，胸罩的背扣已经被解开，Elsa的手隔着衣服握上那人胸前的柔软，那人轻吟了一声“轻...轻点....”  
“You're mine.”Elsa将Anna的衣服褪去，低头含住胸前的尖端。Anna倒抽一口气，捧起她姐姐的脸颊再次吻住她，一边接吻一边拉着她的手移到自己的腰部和腿根。

Elsa把Anna轻轻一抬，让她能坐在云石铺的化妆台上，冰凉的触感让身体微微一缩，下一秒又被Elsa温热的唇给吻出一声声呻吟，Elsa半跪在地上吻着Anna的身体，指尖感受着她体内沁出的湿润，缓缓进入紧致的甬道内。原本微凉的指尖在甬道内被很好的照顾到，温暖了指尖、和指尖的主人。Elsa突然想到了什么，抽出手指而后悠悠的在花瓣附近来回摩擦，磨得Anna欲罢不能，Elsa看着Anna的眼睛，那碧蓝的瞳孔散发着迷蒙，似是在挑衅Elsa。Elsa甚至觉得她妹妹的喘息打在自己的脸上，像是打在自己的灵魂上，每一下都在深入烧灼每一吋灵魂。

Elsa承认她贪恋亲妹妹销魂的身体、灵魂。她渴望她。

Anna感到羞耻，但同时又隐隐的兴奋。当Elsa修长的手指抚上藏在花丛下的两片花瓣时，她甚至都有些期待。她感觉得到Elsa用手指摩擦着她们，让她稍稍张开，小穴微微露出。只是，那么点刺激足以让细缝里的汁水就顺着腿根流了出来。

Elsa蹲下仔细看着Anna动情的身体，腿间的美景看得Elsa出神，不自主地把脸贴上那片娇柔，张嘴直接在那点小突出上轻咬了口，惹得Anna的鼻尖发出一声酥软的轻哼。“啊....嗯....嗯......”灵活的舌头钻进吐着热气的肉璧里吸吮不断溢出的蜜液，时不时发出让人脸红心跳的吸水声。毫无预警的偷袭令Anna瞳孔扩张屏息一阵。难耐的呻吟声响起，Anna殷红的嘴唇大张，泛红的脸上布满了汗珠，花穴内的进出让她的身体里痒得不行，她也情不自禁一只手揉捏挺起的乳头，另一只手则探向私处搓揉起刚才她姐姐舔过挺立的花蒂。

Elsa从人身下仰起头，看着对方迷醉的自慰模样，蓝眸眯了眯，又重新埋到胯下继续舔舐的动作。Anna看到她姐姐眼里那一丝嘚瑟的意思，强忍着冲刺快感，一手伸到那毛茸茸的金发中，把对方从私密处扯出来，在Elsa的嘴巴与她的私处拉出一条肉眼可见的银丝。Anna看见她姐姐伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角。不得不说Elsa的侍奉饱含着满满的爱意，小舌头的每一个动作都细腻而又温柔，把自己照顾的很好，让她忍不住陷入淋漓极致的极乐中。

“我说...明明是我委屈，应该被上的人是你才是啊...怎么是我...呜嗯——”Elsa并没有回答反正突然舔着黏热的肉壁，用牙齿磨蹭着花蒂顺便把手指推了进去。Anna低吟一声，仰起头，双手撑在身后，随着Elsa的动作扭动着身体，让Elsa的指头能一次次撞在敏感处。一阵阵酥麻顺着脊椎一路向上冲击着脑袋。

事后Anna软绵绵缩在她姐姐怀里，丝毫不顾Elsa口中有着自己私密的味道，再次拉着Elsa接吻，从化妆台吻到沙发，Anna整个人瘫软在上，Elsa翻身跪坐在她身体两侧，拉着Anna的腿让她可以夹住自己的腰肢，同时也进入到Anna体内。

被推入情潮当中的Anna在迷迷糊糊之中听到Elsa跟她耳鬓斯磨说着“我会用一辈子来守护、捍卫我们的爱情。”

后话——  
Anna赶到她跟Elsa一起的电台行程的时候，她看到Elsa在跟主持人对稿子，她看着Elsa，恰巧对上了Elsa回头看她的视线，Anna摸了摸嘴唇，想到刚才的事情有些不好意思的笑了，也看到Elsa用手掩住嘴轻笑，心里安定了许多。

她一点都不担心Elsa，因为她知道，Elsa的心，一直都在她身上。


End file.
